


Dominion

by Notsalony



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Dreams, Gay Comic Geek - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rape, Superheroes, Tentacles, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Paul Charles, the GayComicGeek, and one of the friendliest people I’ve had the pleasure of meeting online.    Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominion

Hot wet velvety heat enveloped his swollen cock as the faceless man swallowed him whole, the faceless man on his dick reaching back to spread his shapely bubble butt as he kneaded the muscular ass. His mouth fell open as another hand reached down and began to stroke his balls, more hands seeming to come from no where, latching onto his flesh to stroke and tease as they moved about his wanton flesh. Nimble slick fingers found their way to his quivering hole, sliding in as fingers penetrated his mouth, fucking him from both ends with their thick digits as he seemed to hang mid air in this darkness. This naked flesh the plaything for this multitude of hands, soon found his nipples being tugged, teased, and flicked.   
  
The fingers in his mouth left his swollen lips, the digits glistening with his spit, soon joined those already in his ass, spreading him wide as the four fingers danced about, seeking their prize. And find it they did, a light graze against his prostate was the first indication that they’d found it when he pulled at the bindings keeping him aloft in this dim place. Quickly they began to seek out that spot again and again, rocking over it as if to push him over the edge. Faster and faster they worked to their purpose, his breathing hitching as he begins to pant. Moaning into the dark for them to bring him off, meaningless words spilling from his lips like wine from a bottle as they mercilessly brought him ever closer to the razor’s edge of his release. He could feel the heat pooling in his belly, the hungry need to cum building and spreading out, seeking a way to release his stored seed.   Almost there… almost… his breathing ragged and his body flush they hands and mouth vanished from his glistening flesh, the lube and spit trailing down his body and dripping from his balls and head of his dick.   
  
“Wait… don’t… fuck so close… please…” He begged, struggling to move, to regain any friction on his needy prick. A figure approached him, suspended like he was, the man’s features obscured by the darkness, but the thick dick that met Paul’s lips wasn’t, he took the mighty piece in his throat as the man he was now sucking did the same. In seconds his oral pleasures were met with a warm tongue and a wet mouth latching themselves onto his body, nipping and licking their ways up his taint before delving into his ass, eating him out with vigor and enthusiasm. Paul moaned around the thick dick he was blowing, a mouth coming up to meet his along the man’s balls. Hands resting on the back of his head fucking him down on the engorged rod he was gagging on, the pleasure and the domination making his own cock harden even more, throbbing as that recoiled heat in his belly from before began to uncoil and spread faster and faster, it was almost to the tipping point when everything simply stopped and was pulled away, leaving him a hair’s breadth from completion.   
  
His mind blanking out with lust, he cried out in vain while his tormentors waited in the shadows. Watched and waited. And then as he opened his mouth once more to beg, in one swift motion cocks were thrust into his open holes, one to his mouth and another to his taunt ass, filling him in one stroke. He felt hands on him then, stroking, touching, fondling, sampling his body as the men in his mouth and ass took their pleasure, the one at his face grabbing his ears and using them as a sort of handle to guide his throat down on his cock as the man wished him to go. A brutal grip on his hips and a roaring moan signaled the man behind him was unloading, emptying himself across Paul’s prostate, before pulling out, leaving his gaping hole empty for only a moment before another cock was thrust into him balls deep. The same happened after the man in his throat had spilled himself forth, only seconds empty before another cock was pressed to his lips.   
  
Ever closer to the razor’s edge of his own bliss he crept as man after man slammed their large hard swollen manhoods into his body, taking their pleasure from his pound of flesh. He was nearly there one again when they pulled away, leaving him a panting, dripping mess of flesh wantonly crying out into the dark. He felt hands on his swollen rod, tying a tight cord around the base and drawing his balls away from his body even more. He opened his mouth to ask why when he was once more besieged by the onslaught of their engorged man flesh finding a home in his body as they took him again and again. With the cord tied so tight they didn’t stop when his body arched in muted pleasure. Bucking and writhing between and betwixt his captor’s, he was kept on edge, deigned his orgasmic release even as his body felt the orgasm rip through him to bow his back and make him cry out in frustration and beg with words drenched in deepest need.   
  
Time seemed to blur together, hours, days, he couldn’t be for sure how long they held him, switching out men one after the other, giving him no true rest. He knew he’d passed out a time or two while they rode his body to their rapturous release inside him. It was all running together and blurring into a near meaningless string of moments stitched together as if a mad man had been let loose on the fabric of time. He felt aware that no one was touching him, his stretched hole leaking copious amounts of cum down the back of his thighs and balls. His face drenched and glazed in the still fresh ejaculate. He could sense someone behind him.   
  
“Your torment isn’t over yet Hero. I wanted you in a place where you’d never forget this.” He knew the voice, he wasn’t sure from where, his mind felt vaguely melted, his balls swollen with the backed up cum that he’d not been allowed to spew forth. His eyes were unfocused, the only thing he could see in the mirror in front of him other then his own lust blown eyes and dripping face were a pair of black rubber gloves holding a wooden box. He thought there might be carvings on it but he wasn’t sure. But all of that ceased to matter as the box opened of it’s own accord and a slimy slick looking tentacle began to explore the new space outside the box, feeling around. The mysterious conductor of this symphony of pleasures of the flesh chuckled as he moved the box to be even with Paul’s gaping fucked out hole. The tentacle seemed drawn to the presence of the cum leaking from his glorious backside. Its cold moist skin sliding up his taint, lavishing at the streaks of cum it found there, till it delved into his once tight hole.   
  
He groaned, moaning out as the tentacle ravaged his needy open ass before he jumped, as much as he could in his bonds, as another tentacle shot out of the box, longer and thicker then the first, zeroing in on his hole and slamming in with wild abandon. He barely has time to open his mouth to moan as more and more tentacles impossibly came out of the tiny wooden box, and began viciously stretching his hole, fucking him hard as they writhed against one another, twisting and churning inside him. He felt some of them begin to search out under him, stroking his balls, encircling them, till they eventually found his swollen cock. They seemed to wrap themselves around him, stroking him in time with the trusting in his ass. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He wasn’t even sure when the last time he’d had a dry orgasm had been but as he neared the point of no return deft hands quickly untied the tight cord from around his sensitive flesh and he began leaking pent up precum like an unkinked fire hose. The tentacles seemed to be attracted, the smallest of them barely as thick as a small ram rod, slithered into his swollen cock head and began to tease new tortuous pleasures out of him, and with a strangled scream, his face red and his back arched he came, his orgasm over powering every thing he’d ever thought or felt before. He felt his world being white washed away by the sheer endless orgasmic bliss he was prisoner to now.   
  
Paul sat up with a start, his bare chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath, his sheets tangled around his hips, he threw off the covers, his hard cock still tenting his he-man sleep pants, but the tell tale wet patch showing he’d cum in his sleep again. There was a dull ache in his ass, a hungry need to be filled that he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so keenly before. And as he stood to denude his bed of sheets and clean up he caught sight of the small wooden box on his bed side table. A note in elegant hand writing leaning against it.   
  
_Next time my Gay Comic Geek,_   
  
_Next time I wont be as gentle. Enjoy my gift. It has a taste for your delicious hole now. And you for its thick sinewy tendrils. Just try to keep it out of your ass._   
  
_A word of caution, nothing else will ever fill the void my beauty has made in you. But do enjoy the dvd we left you of your time with us. Next time maybe we’ll make you beg for us to use the box._   
  
He looked at the box, and the unlabeled DVD next to it, it hadn’t been a dream… it… it could wait till later. He had more pressing matters to take into hand. He rushed the DVD into the player and shucked his sleep pants, wondering if he could hold out till the scene where he was given the box to use it on himself, or if he’d break down before then and let it have its way with him. Frankly he didn’t care, so long as it didn’t stop his going on patrol later, he might just start out with the box and see how far it could go.


End file.
